kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It is the debut appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms. Synopsis Baron Lemon Energy Arms and Knuckle cannot hold off Demushu forever, and he escapes them. With Sid murdered at the hands of Rosyuo, he instructs Redyue to continue the invasion of Zawame much to Takatora's shock and terror, while Mitsuzane seeks out the Fruit of Wisdom still. Elsewhere, Kouta wakes up, and DJ Sagara presents him with something that will help him out. Plot Armored Riders Baron Lemon Energy Arms and Knuckle confront Demushu, but under Duke's orders, Marika and the Kurokage Troopers intervene once again, and the Over Lord flees. In Helheim Forest, Rosyuo orders Redyue to launch an attack on Zawame much to Takatora's shock. Redyue informs Mitsuzane of Sid's death while it gathers forces to invade Earth, telling Mitsuzane that it seeks the Forbidden Fruit for itself to conquer Earth, which it finds more interesting than Helheim Forest. The citizens of Zawame take shelter inside their homes while the forces of the Yggdrasill Corporation fight the Inves on the streets, and Demushu feeds on some Helheim fruits he finds in the underground to get stronger. As Redyue reopens the Crack at the Yggdrasill Corporation headquarters, taking over the whole building and forcing Duke to flee, Kouta is still in pain from the wounds he suffered when DJ Sagara appears and heals his body. Sagara then explains that in order to protect the world against the Over Lords, Kouta must become one of them, and get strong enough to claim the Forbidden Fruit, attaining the power to change the world as he sees fit as well, and offers him the Kiwami Lock Seed he obtained from Roshuo. Despite Mai's warnings that Sagara cannot be trusted, as she believes he is not telling them all the truth, after a struggle made by Sagara's otherworldly powers, Kouta accepts the Lock Seed and departs to the battle. Meanwhile, Armored Riders Baron, Marika, Knuckle, Gridon, and Bravo join forces to confront the invading army of Inves until Demushu appears and easily defeats them, before Kouta arrives and transforms into Armored Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms, combining the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lock Seeds. Attaining the weapons of all the other Armored Riders, Gaim uses them in sequence to weaken Demushu before destroying him once and for all. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: *** Kachidoki, Kiwami **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Gridon: ***Donguri **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Daidaimaru, Durinoko, Melon Defender, Budou Ryuhou, Banaspear, Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun, Musou Saber Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-07 Orange, LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS- \infty Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This episode concludes the Over Lord Saga. *This is the second time that Kouta doesn't transform into Orange Arms. **It is also the third time that Kouta transforms directly into Kachidoki Arms. *Jonouchi appears after his last appearance in Episode 25 *Like the previous episode, Ryoma Sengoku's actor was not physically present due to him participating in a play thus resulting in his character being fully transformed the entire episode. **Along with Ryoma, Yoko appears transformed for the entire episode, though as Yoko's physical actress is also her suit actress, this is mostly for plot purposes. *Final appearance of Demushu. *Some scenes in this episode may pay tribute to Kamen Rider Blade: **DJ Sagara told Kouta to become an Over Lord and referred to him as "the Joker". Kazuma Kenzaki became a Joker Undead in Blade. **After Kouta grabs the Kiwami Lockseed, four playing cards can be seen in the background where he falls, playing cards being the main motif of Blade. **Gaim's transformation into Kiwami Arms, which fused with most of the Armor Parts, is similar to Blade's transformation into King Form, which fused with all of the Spade Suit Rouze Cards. *The way DJ Sagara appears before Kouta to give him the Kiwami Lockseed is similar to how he presented Kouta with the Kachidoki Lockseed. Errors *When Kouta transforms into Kachidoki Arms, he is shown using a Prototype Sengoku Driver (Yellow Belt) with no Rider Indicator. After he transforms, the Rider Indicator is present. External Links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「最強の力！極アームズ！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「最強の力！極アームズ！」 Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Gaim episodes Category:New Form Episode